


Tails Not Meant to Meet

by Twin_Kitten



Series: Reylo Monster Week 2018 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Naga, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Monster Week, Romeo and Juliet vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/pseuds/Twin_Kitten
Summary: Kylo and Rey are both Naga, though from different tribes, and they meet one evening.





	Tails Not Meant to Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Rata means 'night' in Bangla. Chosen for no reason other than it started with something other than N and sounded cool.  
> K’eni means 'day' in Amharic. Again, chosen because it didn’t start with D and it sounded cool.
> 
> I literally just went down the google translate list until I found translations I like. Let me know if these are like, terrible slurs or something crazy.
> 
> Again, I'm trying to reply to comments as I can, I love them all and save them all. I'm not kidding I never delete them.
> 
> This one is definitely getting a full story at some point in the future, I fell in love with this, so stay tuned. :)

When he saw her, he was struck dumb.

 

After escaping the clutches of his family early that evening, he had snuck away before the sun fully set with a small bag of food to last the night, when most of his kind were still asleep or only just getting up for the night. He had eagerly and easily traversed the ground and the trees, his black and red scales sliding and coiling, reflecting dimly in the dying light of sunset as he headed towards his favorite place to lounge. A pool that absorbed the last of the sun and a rock that was warm well into the night.

 

However, when he saw her he nearly fell from the branch he had coiled around in preparation to lower himself to the ground.

 

She had never been there before, and he had been coming to this pool for years. Sure, he had scented other Naga in the general area; rogues traveled nearby and the day dwellers had territory not far from here, but this pool wasn’t in their territory. It wasn’t in the Rata’s territory either, and he technically shouldn’t be here, but all the same he thought of this place as his.

 

She was all shimmering tan skin, dotted with freckles over her face, shoulders, and chest, that blended into her champagne scales like the fade of dry dunes into wet shore. She glimmered in the last of the sunlight, reflecting like gold, her body and tail long and coiled across the rock in a looping swirling pattern that allowed her body to catch the most sun. She was easily the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She seemed to have fallen asleep, her chest rising slowly and evenly, while basking on the wide dark rock that jutted above the water, in nearly the same place he often chose to lay.

 

He dropped to the ground with less grace than usual, his big body thudding heavily instead of slipping silently as his muscles controlled his descent down to the packed earth and rustling leaves. He immediately regretted his distraction when she jerked awake at the sound. He would have liked to look at her a bit longer, even if she was a K’eni-Naga as he suspected, his nose instinctively lifting to try and catch a scent.

 

Thanks to his darker coloring and the setting sun, she didn’t notice him immediately, her wide cider colored eyes scanned the treeline, her sable hair pulled back in a trio of little loops at the back of her head. Her top shifted as her body rolled into an upright position, showing it was made of criss-crossing fabric that teased over her breasts, and left her arms, shoulders, and everything below her ribs bare.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She jolted awake, her eyes unused to the darkness that was encroaching, but still straining to see. The night frightened her, both with it’s unfamiliarity and the stories she had heard, stories of the Rata-Naga and other dangers that lurked when the sun left the sky. Something had woken her. She scanned the darker shadows where the trees met sand and stone and at first saw nothing. Then as her eyes adjusted, she caught the sheen of scales. Dark scales.

 

“Rata-Naga…” She whispered, her tail instinctively curling around her body protectively, her eyes darting for an escape.

 

As if he heard her, which in the silence of sunset he probably did, his body eased across the sand, muscles under his torso propelling him gracefully into her sight. She gasped, fear spiking in her chest.

 

He was big, bigger than any of her kind, taller and thicker than any male she had seen. Dark, despite his skin being pale. His hair was dark, his eyes pools of shadows hooded by heavy brows. There was a sharp definition in the muscles of his torso and arms, clearly strong, and a stark difference in the lightness of his skin where it met with the black and red of his scales. His tail was thick, easily twice the thickness of hers, and rippling with muscles as he moved, black on the top three-fourths, and a deep rich red on his underbelly. Red like blood.

 

She gasped, jerking back, her body coiling and bunching in a frightened attempt to flee. But it was too dark and the area was unfamiliar to her. She couldn’t see which direction to run to and couldn’t quite get her tail under her to propel herself into the trees towards her people.

 

He moved like thunder, fast and roiling. She could see him coming, his body quickly catching hers. His weight wrapped around her, holding her down to the rock as he loomed over her. But even as she struggled, he didn’t hurt her. Instead he shushed and cooed at her gently, his voice sharply accented but close enough to her language that she understood him. “Hush, hush, I’ll not hurt you little one...”

 

He pinned her, oddly gentle as she slowly wore herself out, panting and writhing in his grip, until she was forced to stop fighting. She didn’t relax, her body still quivering and trembling and she hated that weakness as her muscles gave out, but he never hurt her.

 

All the while, his deep voice vibrated along her back. She made the mistake of twisting towards him, which filled her with new tension and she fought to twist back around, not wanting to be face to face with him, “Be still… Don’t fight, I’m not going to hurt you… please…”

 

It was the ‘please’ that finally made her lift her gaze, meeting his eyes with a mix of fear and rebellion as she looked over her shoulder at him. But she saw no aggression, no anger or force in his dark eyes. Only… Curiosity? It must be curiosity, as he slowly loosened his tail around hers and his arms on her body, his voice lifting at the end of his words now. “Don’t run?” He slowly backed away, inches by inches, his eyes watching her for signs that she was about to flee. “I just want to.... You are K’eni-Naga?”

 

She swallowed, feeling fear still coursing through her but now tempered by her own interest. She had never seen one like him before, and nodded. “You are… Rata-Naga.” As soon as he was far enough away, she squirmed and righted herself, coiling up and trying to stand tall.

 

His head tilted to the side, his dark hair falling over his eyes slightly and she watched as he brushed it away absently as he nodded his own agreement, seeming to process her words the same way she was listening to his. The tiny differences in their speech.

 

“I’ve never met one of you.”

 

“Nor I you.”

 

They were silent then, neither sure what to say, both eagerly looking at the other. There was something tempting and illicit about looking at him, at this creature she had been told her whole life to fear. And this male that seemed as fascinated by her as she was by him. They were breaking the rules. Rata and K’eni were not meant to mingle, and it was punishable by her people to be caught with one of the dark dwellers.

 

But she couldn’t stop looking at him.

 

He was clearly much larger than she was, larger than any male K’eni, and it was obvious he knew it as well as she did. He was taking care to keep his torso close to the ground, purposely bringing his head lower than hers, lower even than her waist. So much so that the skin of his abdomen was on the surface of the rock, his hands bracing to keep him tilted up and looking at her, his tail coiling over itself to try and look smaller than it was.

 

This close it was even easier to see him. He was frightening the way storms were, but somehow with the same irresistible quality. There was a faded scar cutting down his face, from under one eye down to his jaw and hint of it on his shoulder. His dark eyes were more than just dark, they were shades of brown and black that swirled together. His hair looked soft, the way it moved and fell over his forehead and neck, the gentle waves of it. His skin was pale, but it wasn’t sickly or unattractive, simply untouched by the sun.

 

His tail was a thing of power and beauty. All long muscles roped together, tight with tension as they stared unsure and nervous at each other, with slick soft scales laid over the length. Despite their dark color, they reflected the dying light like tiny jewels, not bright enough to sparkle but not dark enough to disappear.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

By the moon she was lovely. He was being so careful, moving so slow now, trying not to scare her, trying to keep himself small even as she rose up on her tail trying to seem larger and more intimidating. They both knew if she ran he could catch her, knew he was the predator here, but he didn’t begrudge her the dominant posture. She needed it to feel safe. If she fled again, he wouldn’t follow this time. He was not a monster who chased innocent girls. He just wanted to look at her… speak to her.

 

She was so slim and delicate, all small curves and sharp angles. Small for his kind. The Rata women were larger than she was. He wondered if all K’eni women were of her size or if she was particularly small. She seemed small.

 

She shifted, slowly inching backwards from him, though it didn’t seem in fear. “I… I shouldn’t be here. I must return for last meal.”

 

He slithered forward, not chasing her, but trying to stay close as she moved hesitantly, her tail moving towards the trees as her body lingered as if she wanted to stay. “Have your meal with me.”

 

She looked over her shoulder, then back at him. “I… We shouldn’t. It is forbidden.” She shifted, tempted by his offer. “And I have no food.”

 

“I will share mine and no one will know.” A length of her tail was within inches of his hand, and he wanted to reach out and feel if her scales were as cool as the gold she resembled, but didn’t dare for fear of frightening her. “Don’t you want to know more of each other?”

 

She sighed, one of her shoulders inching up next to her face and she looked over it again towards the forest where she should flee as fast as her body would carry her, then back to him. Her mouth was quirked up on one side, her eyes wincing as she nibbled her lip. Then, with a shuddering breath, she nodded.

 

He wanted to rear up and stand tall with triumph, but barely restrained himself on seeing her eyes widen at how his body started to rock forward. He lowered himself again, carefully keeping a tight rein on his movements. “What is your name?” He slowly reached out, turning his hand to brush the backs of his fingers over the few inches of her tail, delighted at the texture and that she didn't pull away. 

 

“Rey.” Her body twisted, giving him her side instead of her front or back and he delighted to see a hint of a pattern in her coloring, still a few feet from him as she shifted nervously, her face shy as she nodded towards him. “And yours?”

 

“Kylo.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After retrieving his bag from where he had dropped it, watching her the whole time, unsure if it was because he thought she might bolt or if he simply couldn’t stop looking at her, he had swiftly returned to her side.

 

After watching him, she slowly got closer. But it wasn’t until he pulled out the food he had brought that she finally ventured near enough to be called a friendly distance. He eagerly split his food with her, giving her the larger portion or the whole thing whenever she didn’t seem to notice, content to watch her face as she tasted everything with obvious pleasure on her face. Apparently their foods were different. Or she didn’t get enough, which was a thought that made his tail twitch.

 

Eventually he coaxed her to lay with him, a few feet apart, and they sprawled together on the large rock, talking and soaking up the residual warmth it had absorbed through the day. He inched closer whenever he could, until as she was yawning and the moon rose high above them, she pressed to his side seeking warmth.

 

The darkness scared her, her eyes not used to it, and his body was warmer than hers, more accustomed to the evening temperatures, so she sleepily clung to him as a place of safety and warmth as they stayed together through the dark hours.

 

He kept himself awake the whole night despite wanting to curl around her and sleep in her embrace. Instead he remained guarding her as she curled into him, their tails tangling into a knot of gold and black. He growled a warning when a few animals came to investigate, drawn by how her scales reflected the moonlight, but he was quick to protect her. When the braver creatures ignored his warning and ventured closer, he sent them fleeing into the underbrush with a snap of his tail-tip. There was nothing bigger or scarier in the night than a Rata-Naga, even if he was laying on the ground curled around a female.

 

As she slept, he gathered her against him more tightly, nuzzling her head when she stirred fitfully, soothing her back to sleep with long strokes down her spine. He liked how her face rested on his chest and her hand gripped his arm, the way her soft breaths traced over his skin.

 

Kylo was smitten. Rey was his and he was hers, no matter if she was a K’eni instead of a Rata. He would find a way for them to be together.

 

As the sky began to lighten and his eyes saw the tops of the trees outlined against the horizon, she began to wake, despite his best efforts to keep her asleep. Daylight meant she would have to return to her people, and he to his.

 

Her head lifted, blushing as she pulled away and tucked her ruffled hair behind her ear while she sat up. After a moment of fighting with it, she pulled loose the ties and re-bound it, Kylo watching with rapt attention.

 

Then his hand was reaching, tracing over the scales of her hip and down her tail, fingers giving just enough pressure to make her shiver, his palm stroking in long wide movements as he tried to hold her close. “Come back tonight?”

 

She ducked her head, looking at her fingers. Hiding something from him. “I may not be able. I may be punished for staying out all night.”

 

He shifted closer, pressing his chest to her shoulder and rubbing his nose over the shell of her ear. “Come back to me, Rey. You feel this between us, I know you do.” Her eyes darted up, meeting his from only a breath away and he butted his forehead gently against hers. “Let me kiss you.”

 

She whimpered and, unable to resist him, her chin moved forward, their mouth meeting in a brief pressure that was over too quickly for him. He didn’t even have a chance to taste her then her body roiled and she was sliding away from him, her tail slipping through his like water, her sinewy body moving into the trees with only a nervous look back before disappearing.

 

It pained him to watch her leave, but he gathered his things and made his way back to his own people with a small smile, despite not having her at his side. Soon. Soon he would take her to his treetop nest and keep her as his mate. For now he would woo her.


End file.
